Code: This Is A Shuffle Challenge!
by Ryuko DragonHalf
Summary: Ten little drabbles as inspired by my wonky playlist!  Contains the recommended daily dosage of fluff!  I highly encourage others to try this, it's lots of fun!


**THE iPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE**

**1. Pick a subject to write about (fandom, character, pairing, the first thing that pops to mind, etc.)**

**2. Set your mp3 player to shuffle ALL of your songs, then hit Play.**

**3. You have from the beginning to the end of ONE song to write, based on whatever the music inspires you to write concerning your subject.**

**4. Lather, rinse, and repeat for the first ten songs, no matter how ludicrous they may be!**

Hey there guys! So I wanted to give myself a kick in the pants and try writing again - I have so many ideyas for this fandom, it's a little ridiculous! And so, I broke out the ol' shuffle challenge to rev up my Mewse. Seriously , this is quite possibly the most fun writing challenge out there! (It probably helps that my playlist has a tendency to play appropriate music when the moment calls for it, no matter the situation.. lil' creepy, but handy! :D)

So without further ado, I hope you enjoy this drabble collection! And I promise I shall be returning with more soon!

Oh, and I don't own the copyrights to Megamind, or any of the music mentioned, this is all in good fun! ;3

* * *

1. _Weapon of Choice, __**Fatboy Slim**_

Contrary to popular belief, his preferred musical selection was _not_ limited to the hard, heavy metal variety. Megamind's tastes extended to nearly every genre, provided it had rhythm and a catchy tune - both of which Music Man severely lacked...

He enjoyed blasting a random playlist while buried under stacks of designs and repairs. Sometimes, he would even bob along unconsciously to the beat, skipping from one end of the Lair to the next, tapping his tools and his feet, scatting along if he didn't know the words, and very happily lost in his musical word.

But of course, as soon as he realized Roxanne had been watching him for five minutes, he'd quickly pull himself together... unless she insisted on joining him!

* * *

2. _Two Steps, __**Alexander Brandon**_

Megamind tried to refrain from twitching. Here he was, walking down the street, surrounded by a streaming crowd of people on a Friday night, with the most amazing woman casually swinging their hands back and forth. Sensing how stiff he'd become, Roxanne spoke over the noise of the teeming masses.

"It's not so bad, is it?" she questioned him.

"Er... well, I guess not," he replied shakily. Without the holo-watch to hide his more unusual features, the blue hero felt decidedly self-conscious of the looks he was getting.

Roxanne only pulled him closer with a pleased, warm smile. "Sorry sweetie - I just like being seen with you."

* * *

3. _Porcelain, __**Moby**_

He'd had a chance. He'd been given a taste of everything he knew he truly wanted, but by a cruel twist of destiny, would forever be denied.

Maybe he should have been honest with her from the start - but then, would she have given him a chance at all? No.

He tried to think back on those memories... when he felt normal, appreciated, liked... maybe loved.

He tried to remember that happiness... but all he felt was agonizing pain.

* * *

4. _Will & Penny's Theme, __**Lost in Space**_

"I.. Minion, I think that's it!"

"Let me see!" The fish could barely contain his excitement as the young boy held him up to the telescope. The Warden had been kind enough to allow little Blue that much, and for good behaviour, let him onto the roof to stargaze.

What he didn't know was that Blue had been searching fervently for his star. Knowing the light would still be travelling to Earth, long after it had vanished.

Minon stared at a shimmering cluster through the eyepiece; he could feel Blue's hands shaking. He turned around to face the young boy with a gentle grin. "Looks like home to me, Sir."

They spent the whole night on the roof, watching the stars turn above them.

* * *

5. _Revolving Doors, __**Gorillaz**_

Roxanne wasn't a huge fan of travelling, but with her superstar reporter status, it became a rudimentary part of her job. Sometimes she found herself playing the celebrity interviewee instead of the other way around!

This was a particularly long string of stops - she hadn't been home in nearly two weeks. One more talk show appearance, and her boss promised she could have some time off.

She pushed through the revolving doors of the hotel and stepped into the early morning fog. With a dreary sigh, she whipped out her phone to call a cab.

The reporter looked at her screen with a grin, and before anything else, she replied to Megamind's text, assuring him that she missed him too.

* * *

6. _Pride, __**Simon Collins**_

She watched him dash from one console to another. She almost opened her mouth to start up their usual helping of witty banter, but found herself strangely captivated by his movements.

For once, she considered the strange, villianous alien darting around her, barking quick orders to his lifelong friend, a bright gleam dancing in his eyes. He was eager, excited, not at all tired of the routine. No matter how many times he lost the battles with Metro Man, Megamind jumped into the next plot without hesitation.

She suddenly wondered about his motivation - why did he keep this up? Was this the enjoyment he so craved in life? Was this what he was _really_ fighting for? Or was there something else she hadn't noticed yet?

* * *

7. _Digital Love, __**Daft Punk**_

He really didn't know what to call these feelings he had for Roxanne. He couldn't stop thinking about her! Certainly, she was a key asset in all of his evil plots, but for some reason, even after he'd been taken back to prison, she wouldn't leave his brilliant mind.

Something about the way she carried herself - her smarmy attitude, her unwavering confidence in the fact that he would be carted away by his arch-nemesis, and the way she would gape when, once in a blue moon, she would be genuinely impressed by him. Oh, if only she would look at him like that more often! Acknowledging his genius!

Of course, if she was smiling at the time, it wouldn't hurt. She was rather good-looking with that smile...

At this point, Megamind would mentally shake himself. Oh no, that wasn't part of the game! Witty banter, cutting remarks and nicknames, that little window when he would have her full attention... that little dimple when she smirked.. the sparkle in her eyes when she one-upped him...

Well, maybe it was okay to daydream for a _little_ bit. Even if she was a human like everyone else, Roxanne was truly one of a kind.

* * *

8. _Stop the Dams, __**Gorillaz**_

Minion sat next to his young ward, one large metallic hand awkwardly resting on his back. It was one of those days, again. Megamind had bottled up completely, his latest inventions on the fritz, his last nerve shot, his patience completely run dry. He sat forward on the couch, elbows on his knees, cradling his forehead in his hands, taking steadying breaths.

The interplanetary piscine knew all too well that, regardless of the bravado and excitement of being the most brilliant villain around, the stress inevitably took its toll.

This is what Minion was here for.

"Sir, just take it easy for a while. You've been working so hard, non-stop, every idea you've ever had is building up too fast!" He gently patted his shoulder, the hinges squeaking quietly. "Take a step back, there's no need to rush. Otherwise your head will explode, and I'm not prepared to clean up that mess!"

He earned a quiet huff of a laugh from the overworked genius. It was a step in the right direction.

* * *

9. _Don't Let Go, __**Bryan Adams & Sarah McLachlan**_

The park was empty that night. It was a warm summer evening, and a cool breeze floated around the solitary pair spinning around to a nameless song.

"I kinda figured," she laughed. "I didn't want to admit it at the time, but yeah... I could tell."

He ducked his head with an embarrassed chuckle. "Well, at least you didn't tease me about it. Thank you... but can I ask why?"

It was her turn to blush and avert her gaze. "It... it felt right.. you know? Like that's how it should be." She pressed her cheek to his. "How _we_ should be."

* * *

10. _Blinking Pigs, __**Little Dragon**_

In the days following Metro Man's death, the world around her started turning on its' ear. Megamind was running rampant, destroying things for the fun of it, stealing as much as he could. It was what the city dreaded, everything that just shouldn't be happening.

The reporter felt herself growing more tired and run-down with each turn of the sun. This was going against everything her life had accepted as normal. Where was the whooshing blur of white? The spectacular battles? The familiar bittersweet smell of the knock-out gas?

Nothing felt right anymore - and Roxanne wasn't sure how much longer she could take it.

* * *

OH WHAT FUN! I was hoping to end this on a fluffy note, but it turned out a little more interesting!

Being the crazy fangirl you've read about, I encourage y'all to look up these songs, especially if you haven't heard them before. Might find a new favorite! ... or brand me as a collector of strange music! Either way, thank you very much for taking the time to read this! Keep reading and writing!


End file.
